


Animals

by Eccentric_Bambi



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tsuzuku, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Koichi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Summary: Tsuzuku was always the most dominant one in the band of MEJIBRAY, what with being the leader and getting most of the spotlight. But his band members hold his leash to keep him in control.





	

He's moaning whorishly as vibrations travel through his body from where a silicone vibrator is nestled inside of his ass and on high power. His legs shake as his cock springs to life for what felt like the millionth time. Tsuzuku wasn't sure how many orgasms he has had already even if they were forced upon him. The only real reason he wanted to complain was that so far, they had only used toys and other things on him but never actually entered him yet.

But seeing as how he was covered in his and his bandmates come they had plenty of fun without having to. Roughly a hand slaps his rear but that only serves to make him feel more pleasure as he whines quietly in response, unable to voice out what he wanted.

"I think we've tortured him long enough, how about we get to the really fun part now? I feel like my dick is about to explode."

That was MiA... He was seriously so crude behind closed doors. Tsuzuku feels the toy being slipped out of him and he jerked as it popped out. His body ached at the emptiness and lack of something to stuff him full.

"Good idea but since he's my boyfriend I get to go first," Koichi declared.

"No fair! You already got to come all over his face! I think either myself or Meto-chan deserve to have a chance at him for a while!"

"Hey if a hole is mine I claim it, and I say I go first."

"You get to have him every day man, that's not bro code."

Tsuzuku pants hard as he hears the two guys arguing over who got to fuck him first and frankly he was getting impatient. It didn't matter who, he just wanted something or _someone_ else inside him and soon or he felt like he would cry.

"Hey I am just here to watch because I feel weird enough as it is seeing you guys naked." Meto says out of nowhere. "How about you both fuck him at once?"

Tsuzuku shivers in anticipation but feels disappointed when Koichi quickly declines.

"No way. I don't want to tear my poor baby's body apart, we never experimented with that before. Besides, it would be weird as hell to feel MiA's dick against mine."

"But we've jacked each other off before."

"Yeah but not while I was dating Tsu," He explains. "Besides I am not comfortable with that idea, we might hurt him by accident."

Tsuzuku was ready to scream out loud as he was further denied pleasure and he starts to mumble and cry quietly into the carpet. His cock is weeping and hard as it presses against his muscled stomach. He hears Koichi hum softly and a hand is caressing his debauched cheeks.

"Poor thing, he wants to be fucked so desperately," MiA coos softly but with a tone of pleased wickedness. "Who do you want, leader-san? Me or Koi-chan? Meto's being no fun."

Of course he can't answer, and can only cry out with a wiggle of his hips in what he hoped was a seductive way. His hole was still wet and begging to be filled with something he didn't care who entered him. He just wanted it so so bad. Unmistakable giggles are heard and fingers start to touch and caress his butt. Somewhere off nearby he can hear Meto breathing hard, probably masturbating to the sight of the three of them like this.

"All right, rock paper scissors for him," Koichi finally decides. "Winner gets his ass, loser gets his mouth."

"Deal," MiA quickly agrees. He may have been blind but he can hear the unmitakable sound of a cursing Koichi and he shivers at what he hears. "Yes! I finally get to fuck leader-sama and not you."

"Shut up," Koichi snaps. "Don't you dare be too rough with him."

Tsuzuku whimpered as Mia's hands grabbed his ass and spreads him apart for all to see. He never let MiA see this part of him before and to have it done now gave him a new rush of arousal and he purposefully spreads his legs further apart.

"Mhm don't worry," MiA says softly. "This pretty ass is in good hands."

And then Tsuzuku is gasping quietly with euphoria as MiA's rock hard sex is teasing his outer ring of muscles, the head barely pressing into him. Koichi takes the gag from his mouth and he finally is able to voice out what he wants.

"Koichi! MiA..! Please..."

"God, your eager voice makes me so horny," Koichi moans and thrusts two fingers in his mouth to wet them. "Do you want MiA inside you? Do you also want to suck me off?"

He can't answer as the front of Koichi's boxers are pressed against his mouth, through which he can feel Koichi's thing hard and soaking through the fabric. In a hurry to taste him Tsuzuku moans and runs his tongue against the wet fabric. Koichi's taste makes him moan alongside of more of MiA's dick mercilessly teasing him.

"Mhm... Want... You both... Now," he gasps once Koichi lets him breathe. It made them both giggle. "Please... Fuck me! I need it..!"

"Look at him... This is really unlike what everyone expects him to be like at all... A needy wanton little whore."

Before he knew it Koichi is shoving himself deep into his mouth and making him squeal with surprise. Tears prickle in his eyes as he is forced to take such a huge thing down his throat, only to moan louder as MiA swiftly enters inside him without saying a word beforehand.

Both his band mates groan softly, obviously pleased.

"Oh Fuck... Tsu-kun, you really feel good inside," MiA growls as he begins to jerk his hips roughly against Tsuzuku's. "I can't believe Koichi has been hogging you this entire time."

"Mphhh," he cries softly in response, the pleasure searing his brain cells and taking away his ability to speak. Koichi holds him steady and mouth fucks him nice and slow in comparison to MiA's fast and rough rhythm.

"Only hog what belongs to you," Koichi says back and hisses as Tsuzuku moans around him. "Though I have to admit... Seeing my best friend fucking my boy friend is seriously hot, and I have such a nice angle from here."

The slapping of skin on skin and soft needy moans are ringing in his ears, pleasing him because he knows he's the reason why. Even if he was acting like such a whore now, it's not like anyone would possibly know. MiA's cock is rubbing and scraping inside of him, touching places that only Koichi has ever touched before and that makes him scream with pained delight before he feels what felt like his hundredth orgasm reaching it's peak. The muscles in his stomach coil and he's more than ready to come again.

"Nhnnnnn! Cmmmng," He cries around Koichi, warning them that he was close. MiA knew and reached over to pump at his neglected dick and work him into a frenzy along with his rhythm. Koichi gleefully grins and bites his lip.

"Go ahead and come babe, MiA and I are right behind you..."

It isn't long before the guitarist's rough thrusts bring him over the edge, coming with a pleasured cry so utterly obscene that it should have been illegal. His eyes are waterfalls as he feels ribbons of his own essence curl onto his stomach and MiA'S hand. His body trembles and spasms before he feels Koichi give one last jerk of his hips and he is coming as well.

"Ooohh, fuck," He gasps with pleasure and released down Tsuzuku's throat to make him whine. "Ahh, that's it my little slut.... Swallow it and love it."

MiA gives Koichi a blissful grunt before he empties his release deep into his vocalist, his hips spasming in violent jerks and painting the other's insides white. The singer moans quietly as MiA comes all over inside him and it's too much all at once. He is now dripping with their release from both ends, dribbling out of him.

He can hear Meto right beside them as well but he can't tell where. But his moans are incredibly sexy. MiA's still hard inside of him but he pulls out, letting even more of the sticky whiteness to overflow. Overall he was satisfied but not in the sense that he wanted it to be over. From here on it would probably get a whole lot better.

There were a lot of reasons why he did this. His band mates were animals and completely insatiable beings when it came to this sort of thing, but he reined them in as best as he could out there in the outside world.

"Good boy Tsu... Are you ready for more playtime?"

At Koichi's question and from a soft kiss to his cheek, he nods yes.

"Please Koi-san. Mia-san... Play with me."

They didn't seem to notice it yet, but it was like instead of them having control over him in this particular situation, he had utter and complete control over them instead. Because how on earth could an animal control it's master?

 

_**END** _


End file.
